Mercader
Los '''Mercaderes '''son especuladores que se ganan la vida transportando grandes cantidades de artículos de ciudad en ciudad, en busca del mercado en que puedan obtener los mejores beneficios. Al contrario que los Comerciantes, raras veces interactúan con el populacho ya que venden al por mayor, normalmente a Burgueses y menestrales. Comerciando con cualquier cosa que pueda suponer un beneficio, los Mercaderes viajan mucho para adquirir y transportar mercancías, visitando los principales mercados. Los mercados rurales y las ferias suelen ser dejados para los subordinados. Los Mercaderes son con frecuencia miembros respetados y poderosos de los consejos locales y otras instituciones de gobierno. Son invariablemente ricos, y tienen al menos una residencia en la ciudad, así como varios almacenes. Los gremios de mercaderes es una organización muy poderosa tienen mucha influencia en el Imperio, y están usurpando lentamente la posición que antaño ocupaban los Nobles en el Viejo Mundo. Hasta el más pobre de los mercaderes será bastante rico; de hecho, muchos usan su fortuna para comprar legitimidad, adquirir títulos o conseguir que sus hijos se case con miembros de familias nobles. Un día en su vida Para ser un mercader hay que conocer el valor de una moneda de oro y tener una lengua de plata. Saben lo que fluye dentro y fuera de las puertas de una ciudad mejor que cualquier soldado o guardia. Saben cómo hablar de manera elocuente con la nobleza, y llevar a cabo la más vulgar de las conversaciones con criminales. El don de la palabra es su posesión más preciada. Desde los primeros momentos en este oficio, los mercaderes dedican mucho tiempo a viajar. Un buen mercader sabe el camino que las mercancías deben seguir de principio a fin, así como todas las personas a lo largo de dicho camino. Los mercaderes pasan mucho tiempo en sus primeros años conociendo gente, y saber cuáles pueden ser aliados y cuáles obstáculos. thumb|301px|left A medida que pasa el tiempo y las arcas del mercader comienza a llenarse de oro, se emplea menos tiempo en viajar y mucho más en gastar en cualquier ciudad o puerto se convierte en su centro de negocios. Aun así, no está inactivo. Con los conocimientos adquiridos en los viajes, los mercaderes aprenden a negociar mejor con los capitanes de barco y los líderes de las caravanas acerca de costes de transporte favorables, y con varios gremios para saber el número de bienes y servicios que necesitan. Más adelante, pasarán el tiempo en compañía de otros, preferentemente con los que tienen influencia. Para el mercader, esto es tanto por las apariencias como por la oportunidad de hacer aliados. Los mercaderes humildes que son vistos bebiendo vino con una poderosa condesa pueden verse en breve haciendo negocios con clientes refinados, incluso si nunca han cruzado una palabra con la noble. Del mismo modo, una tirada de dado con un notorio criminal en una sala de juego puede disminuir el número de asaltos de los bandidos en las rutas comerciales de un mercader... sobre todo si el mercader es un buen perdedor. La vida de un mercader está en constante movimiento. Si no están ocupados trabajando en una empresa, seguramente están planeando la siguiente, o al menos sentando las bases para una nueva oportunidad. Afiliaciones thumb|368px La mayoría de los pueblos y ciudades tienen Gremios de Mercaderes, a los que pertenecen los mercaderes más creíbles si desean tener éxito. El tamaño e influencia de tales gremios depende del tamaño de la ciudad en la que residen. Una ciudad pequeña podría tener un solo gremio que abarque todo tipo de comercios, mientras que una gran ciudad podría tener varios gremios que se ocupen de productos más específicos, como alimentos, telas o piedras preciosas. Los mercaderes más entendidos también están al día con los gremios relacionados, como el Gremio de Capitanes de Barcos o incluso el Gremio de Ladrones. El alcance de esta relación con otros gremios van desde una afiliación propiamente dicha hasta algunas amistades informales y unas cuantas monedas de oro bien ubicadas. 3ª Ed. thumb|left|284pxThe Empire is at the centre of trade routes extending to the four corners of the world. Cities like Altdorf and Nuln are trading hubs second only to Marienburg in terms of mercantile significance. Barges that ply the Reik between the three great cities are piled high with cargo. The vast majority of these commodities belong to wealthy merchants. Merchants are generally wholesalers. They speculate on large quantities of goods, buying them at the site of production and moving them to towns where burghers, peddlers and the citizens demand them. A man has to be rich to set himself up as a merchant of standing, but provided he is careful and fortunate he stands to make significant profits. A merchant requires luck, as some cargoes fall prey to river pirates, marauding greenskins or even worse. Certain merchants even develop the mindset of a military commander, organising mercenary guards to protect their wares from criminals and raiders. Many of the merchants in the Empire come from the great merchant houses, extended family units who take pains to ensure that their sons acquire a cosmopolitan education with a bias towards developing business acumen. The merchant guilds and houses are increasingly powerful organisations in the Empire. They form a powerbase that wields a political clout burgeoning on that of the nobility and priesthood. Reactionary nobles see this as a threat, and reactionary priests preach against the evils of avarice and the virtue of knowing one’s place. The more canny aristocrats cultivate mercantile associates, and seek to learn the tricks of the trade themselves. In its turn the merchant class seeks to emulate the nobility rather than usurp it, and attempt to strengthen any ties they make through ties of marriage. Miniatura Miniaturas Mercader y Escriba.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir